Open Your Eyes With a Smile
by beckettxwine
Summary: Beckett notices that Castle's facial expression while hes sleeping matches his dreams, and comments on it.


When detective Beckett opened her eyes and saw Richard Castle smiling next to her, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She squirmed until she was on her side, one hand under the side of her face and the other wrapped around Castle's waist. He didn't even stir when she moved and for that she was surprised. She traced her singer along his eyes, his ears and down to his lips. She couldn't stand how fragile this man could make her. She traced her fingertips down his shoulder, his arm and linked his fingers with hers. He was hers. Well, hers and Alexis'. And Martha's. But Kate doesn't mind sharing them because she knows they love gim just as much as she does. She rolls her eyes at herself, at how corny that sounds. How mushy and romantic she's become in only eight months of being with Castle. She looks at his face in the dim light of the city that never sleeps and sees that hes sleeping still, but smiling. She giggles and looks at the clock near his head. 5:30. She's a morning person, so this isn't off for her, but its Saturday. When Castle and Kate were first together, she'd promised him that she'd take one Saturday a month off of work if they weren't on a case so that they could just lay in bed all day. Obviously, this was his idea, because on the first Saturday they were supposed to do it, he had practically pulled Kate back to bed. This Saturday she didn't mind though, because this Saturday meant they were finally together for eight months. Kates eyes fell on Castle and she watched him for a few minutes. She'd only done it a few times before. When she thought about them, her lips turned upward and she bit her lip.

_Kate woke up and lifted her head, which was lying on Castle's sweaty chest. Kate watched Castle for a few minutes, watching his breath becoming heavier and his frown becoming more visible. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and moved her hands to his chest to push herself off of him, but as she pushed, his grip on her became tighter and his face scrunched up. His eyes squeezed tighter than they already were and Kate rolled her eyes. She moved her hands to his and tried to pry them away from her waist. She lifted his hands off of her, giving herself an internal high-five. When she slid off of him, he followed her grabbing her again and pulling her to his chest yet again, and they both now lay on their sides. _

"_Rick!" Kate hissed, causing his eyes to fly open. He released his grip on her waist and rolled to his back, pushing his thumbs into his eyes. Kate looked at him for a few seconds before he cracked an eye open and glanced at her. _

"_What?" He asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and sat up, sitting with her legs under her. _

"_You just held me on top of you until I literally pried your hands off of me, just to have you grab me again. Anything you'd like to mention?" She folded her arms across her chest. _

"_It was a nightmare, nothing bad," Kate narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head. He huffed a sigh and sat against the headboard. "You got stabbed and died. I didn't realize I was holding you, sorry." He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes. He only looked down when he felt Kate crawl next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She wrapped both hands around his arm and kissed his shoulder. _

"_You know that's not what I meant," he rubbed the tips of his fingers along her thigh and sighed,_

"_I know." When he drifted back to sleep, Kate hugging his arm, he'd gone with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Kate. _

Beckett bit her lip and looked back at Castle. His eyes were still closed, his lips still quirked up in a smile. The next time Kate had been watching him sleep the same thing had happened. Another time the noticed his face in a straight line and when he woke up, his face only broke when he saw her looking at him biting her lip. Kate scrunched her eyebrows and pushed her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times before he looked down at Kate.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Morning," she placed a light kiss on his lips and sighed. Castle ran his fingers through her hair and played with the tips of it. When he looked at her eyes he saw them filled with wonder.

"What?" He asked.

"You make faces when you sleep, did you know that?" She smirked at the tone of her voice. He barked out a laugh and wrapped the hand that was in her hair around her waist, still chuckling.

"I make faces when I sleep?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah. Remember that night you dreamt I died, and I ended up having to literally take you off of me?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed. He shuddered and mumbled a low agreement. "You were scrunching your face and squirming around. The night you dreamt about Alexis being.." she didn't want to say killed and make him think about it, so she tried to go with the next best thing. "Gone, you were squirming too."

"Why Detective, are you admitting that you watch me sleep?" Castle smirked and Kate swatted his chest.

"Shut up. Then the night you dreamt I got shot and then you saw me in the hospital you had a straight face on, but then there was the night when you dreamt about our-"

"Baby," Castle smiled and rubbed Kate's arm and Kate sighed.

"You were smiling, like really really smiling." Her lips turned upward and she couldn't stop the thoughts that started floating her mind of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, or even a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards Castle.

"You were just smiling too, whatever you were dreaming about; it made you happy, didn't it?" He smiled a big flashy smile and squeezed her arm.

"Yes, it did," Kate narrowed her eyes and stared at him until he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"It was our wedding." Kate's mouth formed into an O and she rested her head back against Castle's chest. She closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head. "Soon, Kate," Castle promised. He glanced at the calendar on the wall opposite the bed and the day was marked _"12 days."_


End file.
